Outcast
by Silent's Screams
Summary: Artemis has given birth to a new hunter... Now, that hunter is being hunted by Zeus and other Olympians, because of her mother's mistake. The hunter, Artemis' kin, finds herself in a camp known as Camp Half-Blood. Friends are made, and romance grows along with drama. Join the adventure that will continue for the years to come.
1. Prologue: An Arguement

_Prologue_

"I cannot believe I did this," a brown haired, strong, woman sat with a baby in her arms. "This can't be."

"Artemis," an older man said, his eyes anxious, "you were not supposed to have an infant. She can never be a demi-god... Never... This child is known as an _outcast_." He stepped towards the woman, "I am sorry, but it is not right for you to fall in love. She can't be known or seen."

"Why? Why can't I make my own decisions?" Artemis began crying. This was unusual for her. "I know it is not right, Zeus, but I love her. You had a child. Thalia! How come I cannot have my own? Mine does not have a decision like yours did! I have _free will_, Zeus." With a tiny bit of disgust, she looked at her baby. "I don't know. I went through so much to have her."

"I will care for her," a black haired man appeared from the back. "I believe she has something great a head of her."

"Oh Poseidon," Zeus laughed in mockery. "You think that of everyone!" Slapping his knee in laughter, he continued, "Just go away, Poseidon. This is none of your business to care for. Not like you did."

"I do care," Poseidon narrowed his eyes. "I want this child to live. Just like my sweet Percy."

"Poseidon," Artemis tried to stop him from talking, but he went on.

"No, Artemis," Poseidon touched her hand. "This child will live and live well. I will do anything to let her live. I had a dream of a great huntress, daughter of the best huntress. She fought the monsters from Hades and killed them with her bow. She was the best, and later let into her real home. She was great and was named something that meant strength, courage, and wisdom. That name was Sonia and she was with dirty blonde hair. Usually, she wore armor and a cape. She was equipped with weapons, but her favorite was the bow."

"This will not be! We shall have her killed tomorrow," Zeus demanded.

Crying softly, Artemis put her hands in her face. After they left, Poseidon said to her gently, "I will save this girl. They will not get her. I have a centaur that could care for her while she is young, so she could be sent off to live on her own."

"Okay," then Artemis fell asleep. Just before the sun rose, Poseidon took the baby, naming her Sonia. On the way, he found his centaur, Ray. Ray was wise, kind, and very protective. He enjoyed little kids, and was the most gentle centaur alive.

For about five years, Sonia was taught how to survive in the dangerous parts of the wild. Sonia learned how to fight, protect herself, hunt, set snares, climb the high trees, run fast, cook in the wild, and everything she needed for surviving. When she was sent out, Ray gave her the gifts she needed. Since Artemis was the great goddess of the moon, Artemis tore a piece off and gave it to her daughter. Also, Sonia got a shield made from the Cyclops that helped Percy, disguised as a watch. Then, her mother made her a bow with a sleek string. A quiver that was nicely designed with patterns of many gods. It had an endless amount of custom made arrows by Artemis. After that, Sonia got a dagger and a endless pouch.

This was all for the journey she was about to face.


	2. Chapter One: Wanderer

_Chapter One: Wanderer_

I pulled the string to my bow, bringing it back slowly. Breathing slowly, I watched as the squirrel bounced right past me as I sat there silently. With my instincts, I now let go of the string. The arrow slung from my string, bouncing off my bow swiftly, shooting silently into the squirrel's eye. Cutting it nicely, the squirrel fell off the tree, from its perch. I slid down from the top, scraping my knees slightly. I found the squirrel at the bottom, barely bloody. _That means a good snack for the night_, I thought as I picked its body up.

It had been nine years since I have been set from my place with Ray. I still remember his gray-brown beard and long hair. His old, croaky voice calling me by my name. Sonia. I hadn't been called that forever. Sometimes, he might send a friend centaur to see me, because he's been in jail because of his "illegal" loss of a child. I thought it was fine when he let me go. I was preparing for that for five years anyways.

Every now and again, Poseidon might visit me and tell me stories of Artemis, my mother. No matter how much he tells me about her, I still think she is sort of a coward person. He says she was brave, like me. However, Ray taught me how to be that way. My mother let me go, saying clearly that she didn't want me at all in life. If it weren't for Poseidon or Ray, I would maybe be dead, under Zeus' control. Every day, I have to hide under a bush from the planes that Zeus sends out all the time to look for me. Sometimes, he might even send patrols to search for me through the forest.

As I reached the spring to wash the squirrel off, I looked into my reflection. I had hazel eyes like the forest. Also, I had dirty blonde hair, like my father who died just before I was born. Tightly pulled in, my hair was in a french braid. I never had to many freckles, barely any on my face. I wore light armor that wasn't too much, but something to prevent bruises, easy cuts, and stuff like that. I wasn't the prettiest girl, but why would I want to look pretty? I might see some people by a road I had found, but they were older. I probably would _never _meet anyone. Then again, I always wondered what it was like to love, to have love, and to be love and called beautiful.

When the squirrel was finally washed off, I soaked my face to wash off the dirt marks. Then, I went back to my place where I stayed. It was a tree house that Ray and I built just before I left him. We painted all types of colors with patterns and stuff. I adored his paintings, and he taught me how to do some too.

I walked into the room where I slept. I jumped on my bed, feeling the plushy cotton in a mattress Ray risked stealing for me. To me, he was like what Poseidon taught me about a "grandpa". I walked over to a place where I skinned the animals. I skinned the squirrel then grabbed some firewood. Leaving the squirrel up in the tree house, I climbed down the tree to start a fire. Where the burnt firewood was, I kicked the old ones out and put the new ones in. I started the fire and warmed my palms up before going back up. When I got the squirrel and placed him over the fire, I began to rest. Finally, it was done and I ate the flesh hungrily. I then began to carve my bow, making stories up about myself and adventures to face. I knew they were never going to happen.

After I was done carving, I grabbed my worn-out torch and caught it on fire. After I did so, I stomped out the bigger one and climbed up my tree. In its holder, I put the torch in to give me some light. Since Ray sent me books and tales a lot, I built myself a bookshelf. I went to that bookshelf and grabbed a book I haven't read yet. It was about satyr who gave up his life for a nymph. The nymph goes and finds the creature that killed the centaur. After a while and long way of travelling, the nymph finds the creature. She has a long battle with it, then obviously wins.

A while later, I finally fell asleep.

Then, I wake up to the bright morning. I get a sweat jacket and skinny jeans on. While I did this, I put on my quiver, pouch, bow, and dagger. I walk out to the fields that are open and wide. Across them, I see a dark forest. Ray told me never to go there. He says it's too _dangerous._ I wander around the fields, arguing to make up my mind if I should go. I finally think, _Dangerous? Nothing is too dangerous for me._ So, I go.

As I walk through, I see a invisible shield-like thing. I feel a sudden urge to walk through it. Cautiously, I tap my finger into the shield. It quivers along my finger and I shiver at its cold touch. Carefully, I walk through it.

Inside it, I see millions of kids my age or older training. I stare at them. They were either fighting with swords, wrestling, playing chess or cards, shooting arrows, playing volleyball, or hanging around. They didn't seem to notice me yet, so I hid behind a nearby bush. As I peered through the leaves, stems, and thorns, I felt my quiver and bow shake on my back. Two seconds later, I was pulled up by a boy about two years older than me. He had dark brown hair, muscles, and silvery eyes. Handsome and tall.

He pulled me up and looked at me. Using my instincts, I punch him in the face. I fall to the ground, only to be picked up by two other bigger boys. They are about seventeen and really dangerous looking. One has ginger hair with faded freckles, and the other is just blonde haired and blue eyed. I try to punch them, but I see a huge centaur with a white beard walking our way.

Then, I remembered Ray talking about a camp. A camp where Percy and his friends stayed at most of their time. I figured out it was Camp Half-Blood. A safe place for the demi-gods. I watch as the huge centaur pads over to me. I hold still and ask, "Is this Camp Half-Blood?"

I peer over to my right. The boy who picked me up first just looks at me, then looks away awkwardly. I roll my eyes back to the centaur. Then, before I can ask who he is and if he knows (or knew) Ray, the blonde haired boy yells in my face, "WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW, COWARD? WHAT IS YOUR NAME AND WHY ARE YOU HERE? HOW DID YOU GET PASSED THE GATE THAT BLOCKS US-"

"Aden, please," the centaur silences him. "Who are you?"

"Why do you need to know?" I blurt out.

"Well, we need to know a guest's name before we welcome them," the centaur makes a jolly laugh.

"My name is Sonia," I tell him coolly.

"Sonia?" a girl with silver eyes and blonde hair walks out from the cloud. "That means wisdom!"

"More like stupidity," Aden mumbles loudly. Then, he comes closer, "Now, what are you doing here, Sonia?"

"For the last time, Aden, shut up," the centaur says. "Welcome, Sonia. I have heard much about you from Poseidon and Ray."

"Ray," I shudder slightly.

"Yes," the centaur chuckled. "Well! Ray talks an awful lot about you. Too bad the poor man is getting so old, he might not make it through. But I am his loyal friend, Asher. I am his best friend, but work here at Camp Half-Blood. Aren't you Artemis' daughter? I hope I am correct, because if I am not, it will be completely awkward." He laughs again.

"Yes, I am Artemis' daughter," I quietly say. Everyone gasps.

"I thought Artemis vowed to never have a child or fall in love!" the blonde haired girl said. "I mean, that is what I have been taught all my life. Maybe I was wrong for the first time! How can this be?"

"Shut up, nerd," Aden squeezes my sweater tighter.

As I watch them fight, I accidentally look at the boy who I punched in the face. I turn away quickly and look at the blonde haired girl, who looked completely offended and hurt. I wanted to stand up for that poor girl. I wondered what her name was. Could we be friends? Could we share secrets? _No,_ I angrily thought in my head. _Nobody wants to be my friend. She might be saving my butt, but I cannot believe she wants to be my friend. But I can't really jump to conclusions either._ Then, I cough as the ginger haired boy begins to squeeze my neck.

"Stop, Aaron! You are hurting her!" the girl cries out sensitively. She rushes over and grabs his hair and says, "You might be my brother, but I will always hate you. I HATE YOU!" Her eyes made her look younger, but her face and body was about thirteen.

"Shut up, Brianna," Aaron shoved her away with his free hand. "You are supposed to be wise like Athena!"

"You are too," Brianna narrowed her eyes angrily. "You irritate me, you know."

"SILENCE!" I heard Asher shout over the argument. "Aden, Aaron, put her down, now." I dropped to the floor, finally able to breath regularly. The centaur went on, "I hope you two have fun cleaning the dinner tables tonight. Anyways, Brianna, take her to your dormitory. Since there isn't any 'Artemis' dorm, you should bring her there. You've been the nicest to her so far. Remember dinner is tonight and so is capture the flag."

Gently holding my arm, Brianna pulls me up. I stare at her in awe as she led me to the dorm. When we reached a cabin, we entered it. Brianna brought me to a bunk that was empty on the bottom. On the other bunks, anyone could tell they were occupied because they had books and stuff on the side. Brianna went to her bottom bunk and grabbed a book. It was a book about war and slavery. History.

"Here, take it," Brianna told me, and I took it, flipping through the pages. Brianna went on, "That boy you punched today," she laughed, "well he's Derek, son of Ares. It is pretty cool that you punched him. But... I don't really know if he deserved it. He is kinda quiet but a good fighter."

"Oh," I dropped the book on the top bunk.

"Well, let's get back to the dining place," Brianna said. "Let's go. Follow me. Tonight, I think we're having tacos. I am not really sure though. If we are, you will really like them! It is WAY better than living in the wild for sure." Then, they went to the dining place.

At the dining place, dinner was served. I loved the taste of tacos, root beer, and fried oreos for dessert. I ate it quickly, ignoring the stares that people gave me as I talked with Brianna, who loved war and books. We discussed battle techniques and ways to fight. She dared me to go out and fight a bear, and I dared her to go fight a wolf. However, Brianna declined the dare and said, "I cannot fight a wolf! Others might come and get me!"

"Whatever," I muttered in amusement.

Then, I saw Asher clop up to the stage. He announced in his regular, deep voice, "Tonight is Capture the Flag. After dinner, go to your cabins and get ready. We will give you your armor, but bring your favorite weapon. I know we usually prepare swords for you, but I think we should bring our own weapons. Now, finish up and meet me where we usually meet. Thank you! Remember to give your sacrifices!"

Brianna got up and nudged me on the shoulder, "Bring your leftovers to the fire. We usually put give them to the gods and give thanks."

"Okay," I got up and followed her to the great fire. I scooped in the pieces and wished, "Thanks for leading me here safely." Then, we went to the cabin to find some weapons. Since I already had mine, I sat and waited for Brianna to get hers. She got up from under her bed, bringing a sword with her. Also, a shield came out with it. She sighed as the blade scraped across the floor and the shine hit her eyes. I rubbed my eyes, making them return to their normal vision. The sword and shield were designed neatly, with sleek patterns of the gods.

"Before my mom sent me here," Brianna ran her fingers across her sword, "I was given this sword and shield. They were one of Athena's hand-crafted ones"

"Wow," I mumbled. "Looks like it's in good shape."

"It is!" Brianna put it in its sheath. "I am glad we are able to use it. I am proud to use it."

"Why are we using real weapons? What if someone tries to kill someone?" I ask in a high-pitched tone.

"Well, we are supposed to hit their legs or hands. If we hit their waist, head, stomach, chest, or heart, we are kicked out and our team automatically loses the game."

"Oh okay," I make the bow string bounce back and forth. "Ready yet?"

"Yup," and Brianna takes me to the centaur who awaits everyone.


	3. Chapter Two: Just a Game

**Hey guys! Silent's Screams here! If you guys want to read and join the Clans (my SYOC), then go onto my profile and check out the forum. This page also has the open spots for warriors, apprentices, kits, queens, elders, a leader, a deputy, and a medicine cat! If you wish to be a special warrior, then please be one of the first to PM me about your cat. So, if you wish to join, go onto my profile and PM me the forum, after copying and pasting it to your message you are to send.**

**Now, let me explain the Clans out to you. There's TreeClan, the Clan we might compare to ThunderClan and SkyClan combined. Now, TreeClan have the ability to leap into the trees and climb well, they are very intelligent, tall, lean, and very honest a lot. After that, I have FieldClan, which are like WindClan. They live on the moors, running like rabbits; therefore, they are very prideful. Most of them are lean and short, with long tails that trail the fields. Another Clan is StreamClan, the Clan with the greatest swimmers, brave and daring, boastful, and great cats. They live on an island-like area and fish there. The next Clan is CaveClan, which are cave-seekers and tunnelers. All of them are used to the dark, kindest of the Clans, loyal, and very amusing. Though, they are probably the strongest to fight against in battle.**

**You choose your Clan! Here are the ALLEGIANCES:**

_Allegiances_

TreeClan

Leader: Sagestar- Dark tabby she-cat with black stripes. She has sage-green eyes that are just plain beautiful.

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: Sticklegs- Brown tabby tom with green eyes. He's really tall, about as tall as Sagestar.

Woodentail- Pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Queen(s) and Kits:

Elders:

FieldClan

Leader: Lichenstar- Calico she-cat with amber eyes. A scar on her shoulder and chest.

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Sheepwool- White curly furred tom.

Warriors: Willowwind- Tall, dark blueish-gray she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Very pretty for FieldClan.

Colddew- Pitch black she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Queen(s) and Kits:

Elders:

CaveClan

Leader:

Deputy: Mosslight- White tom with black splotches, gentle brown eyes.

Medicine Cat: Jaylight- Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and white belly fur. (APPRENTICE- Snowpaw)

Warriors: Squirrelshade- Ginger she-cat with green eyes and dark ginger paws. (APPRENTICE-Moonpaw)

Horsedawn- Pale brown tom with green eyes (APPRENTICE- Blackpaw)

Apprentices: Moonpaw- White tom with black ear tips, unusually red eyes.

Snowpaw- White she-cat with blind blue eyes.

Blackpaw- Black tom with ginger tail tip and green eyes.

Queen(s) and Kits:

Elders:

StreamClan

Leader: Foxstar- Ginger tom with a long muzzle and green eyes.

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: Ravensoul- Black tom with dark blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Queen(s) and Kits: Dappleheart- Beautiful golden she-cat with flecks and sky-blue eyes. (mother of Foxstar's kits- Goldenkit- Pretty golden she-kit with blue eyes/ Flamekit- Ginger tom with green eyes/ Vixenkit- Pale ginger she-cat with unusually light green eyes)

Elders: Skystream- Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes.


	4. Chapter Three: Hunting

_Chapter Three: Hunting_

As I ate breakfast, I thought about the days that passed since I have been here. I licked my lips, tasting the french toast, syrup, eggs, and bacon that were still left on my lips. I licked the fork and enjoyed every tiny taste of it. I turned my head around to see the other people at other table still eating their food. On my left, my friend, Brianna, took her bites slowly. On my left, was an empty space that no one dared to sit in. Ignoring that fact, I rested my head on the table. I felt fine and happy. This was where I belonged.

Moments later, I felt the bench go down as someone sat next to me. It was Andreas. In his plate, was a waffle. The waffle looked like it had been dipped in a syrup pool or washed in syrup. Also, it had a circle of whip cream on the top, with a cherry to finish the swirl. I watched it and he said, "This is my favorite part of the day." Then, he licked his fork that was dappled with sugar. "This is the most sugar they'd give me!"

"Wow," Brianna looked over. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the Ares table? I mean, you _are_ kinda breaking the rules."

"You're such a know-it-all, Brianna," Andreas laughed and sat closer. "Asher probably would like that Sonia is making friends."

Rolling her eyes, Brianna looked down at her eggs and toast. Andreas now was even closer to me. He whispered into my ear, barely breathing into it, "So what have you been up to, Sonia?"

"Er- you know... Stuff," I began, sliding over slowly.

"Wanna go hunting after breakfast?" Andreas asked me.

"Sure!" this broke my chain, and I became close to him. I felt like it has been ages since I hunted. So, I took my plate and silverware and placed it near the other dirty dishes. Andreas quickly ate his food and we went out. I grabbed my bow, hunting gear, dagger, pouch, and quiver. Brianna seemed weary of what I was doing and came over to my side.

"What are you doing?" she wondered.

"Hunting for my hunting gear," I searched through my bottomless pouch.

"Why? Who are you going with? What are you looking for? When are you going? How will you do this? Where will you go?" Brianna asked me, close to my face. She looked worried.

"I dunno," I said. "I am going with Andreas."

"Why? He is such a hothead!"

"He's nice. I mean, he wants to go hunting. What could possibly go wrong there? He likes how I shoot and wants to be my friend," I grab my dagger from my pouch and stick it through my utility belt. I sniff the air. It smells like smoke and I say, "Why does it smell like a fire? Is there an actual fire?" I got up, ready to escape the cabin at any moment.

"No it is a barbeque," Brianna rolled her eyes. "Anyways, just be cautious. Okay?"

"Sure," I shrugged and walked out of the cabin. I went to find Andreas. As soon as I did, I found myself the first to greet him once we met up with each other, "Hey Andreas. Ready to go?"

"Of course!" Andreas laughed. "Follow me. I know some really good places to go." Listening, I did. He led to to the outskirts of the cabins, to a forest where I found myself wandering in. I could easily smell prey and the leaves as they flew from their trees. I watched as the sun peered through the trees and twigs, trying to see us as we went through. I heard the singing birds, chirping. The twigs cracked under my boots, making a large snap as I walked over them. I tasted the forest, finally feeling the greatness of the leaves and all around me. I felt happy again. Pure happiness.

Finally, I begin my prey-search. Quickly and swiftly, I climb the nearest tree. Behind me, I heard Andreas scrambling up to come with me. I crouch into a position so I could see easily from my perch. I look down and listen with my ears. Once I hear a bird, I aim my bow steadily. It was a robin. A robin that was flying around in such a kindly way. I didn't want to hurt it. So, I put down my bow and said to Andreas, "Don't hurt it."

He nodded and looked around for more prey. Seconds later, Andreas pointed at a squirrel and aimed his bow. Quickly, he fired the arrow and it hit the squirrel. The little creature shook then laid still. Andreas looked proud, and itched the back of his head. Then, I saw him beginning to flex. I felt awkward.

Searching for an animal, I quickly position my bow and shoot at a hare I see jumping around. I sigh with relief when Andreas puts down his arms and I say, "Well. Do you wanna go get our prey now or leave it to the predators to take the claim? Tell you what, I don't want the predators to claim this wonderful kill, so I am going to get my own." And I started down the tree, still with the awkward sensation creeping down my spine as I try to slide down. I see him above me, agreeing to what I had just said.

Fortunately for me, my prey was off in another area than his. So, I went to go get it. As I picked it up, I smelled the gross smell of fur and poop. This hare had just made dirt. I started to gag at the smell. I dropped the prey and wiped my hands on my pants. Through the bushes, I heard Andreas rushing through them. He said to me when he made it through, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I began to laugh nervously. Then, it became a normal laugh, "I just caught a hare that just made dirt."

"Ha!" Andreas began laughing. "Let's go in that tree to skin these things."

With a single thrust of my body, I leaped onto the nearest, largest tree. I climbed up it, feeling splinters slowly enter my skin. I wanted to yelp as one bark cut my hand, but I had to hold it in to sound braver than I actually was. I grabbed the next branch, then hauled myself up to another. I finally found a thick, sturdy branch to hold two. Andreas went up and joined me. With him, he brought his squirrel he just recently caught. I watched as it dangled from his hand, remembering how I used to _enjoy _eating this. _It was the only food I had then,_ I thought to myself.

"Alright," Andreas sat next to me. "I guess I'll-" he looked at the cut on my hand. "Oh my gods. Do you need me to cure that? I've got some-"

"No," I quickly told him. "I've gotten so many. I don't think I will need it."

"You need it," he narrowed his eyes onto the gash. Gently, he grabbed my hand and studied the cut. Then, he grabbed his pouch and brought out a bottle. He then rubbed the liquid in it on my cut. I winced, then I felt a good sensation. The liquid helped my cut. Next, Andreas put a sticky thing on my hand to cover up the scratch the tree made. It blended in with my skin, barely being visible.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem," Andreas smiled. "I have to admit, cuts hurt. You don't have to hide that from me, you know?"

"I know. I've just tried to hide it from myself for so long."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I never felt so open. "I never like when I freak out on tiny cuts. I just- er- think it's kinda... cowardly. I don't know why."

"You've probably just been taught to not be cowardly or freak out on stuff like that," Andreas informed me. He looked at my hand, "And that's pretty big."

I sighed, "I guess."

Then, the whole time we skinned the squirrel. Then, we found a foxes den and placed it there for no reason. On the way back, we laughed about some of the rude Ares kids that hated us. We talked for about an hour, enjoying the company of each others company. Though, sometimes I felt really awkward.

When we reached camp, we saw all the kids doing their normal duties. I said goodbye to Andreas and went to find my friend, Brianna. As soon as I found her, she was fighting Aaron and Aden and some other Ares kids. They beat her up, making fun of her for not having anybody to accompany her. Right away, my instincts told me to punch one in the face. So, I did so. The first kid I punched was Aaron. He fell to the ground, his nose beginning to bleed. Next, I swung a blow at Aden, but he blocked it. He wrenched my arm, making me yelp a little. I kicked him, only to make him move just a little.

Aden let go and cracked his knuckles, his friends gathering behind him. "Guess we have another victim too, eh?"

Quickly, I dived onto his legs, pushing him to the ground. When he fell, it had a domino effect on his friends. They tried to catch him, but just fell onto the next. I got up and cracked my neck, fists ready. I went over and said, "And that victim is you." Right away, I kicked his stomach, just to get slapped in the face by one of his best friends. Aaron grabbed my waist and flung me to the floor. I screeched as my bones felt like they were shattered. With pain, I got up, only to be shoved back down by Aden.

Then, before Aden could punch me, I saw Derek push him over to the ground. With his muscle, Derek easily knocked him over. He kicked Aaron as he went after him. I got up to help, but two of Aden's friends grabbed my arm and flung me to the side. I rolled onto the ground, landing next to Brianna. She had a swollen eye and a bruised lip. She muttered, "I hate my brother."

"Don't we all?" I tried to laugh, but the pain in my throat stopped me.

Then, I felt my body being picked up when I closed my eyes. I felt like I was on Ray's back. Then, I noticed I wasn't. I was on Asher's back. He carried Brianna and I through camp. Next, I had the soft feeling of a bed. I smelled cotton and heard a nurse chatting behind me. I saw Brianna on a bed next to me, her eyes closed. _And this is what I do for the ones I love?_ I wanted to laugh again.


End file.
